


fanart: character studies (panfandom mix)

by AstridV



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (2012), The X-Files
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character sketches I drew over the years. Fandoms: Avengers, Leverage, SGA, True Blood, Angel, X-Files.<br/>(Characters: Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Leverage team, SGA ensemble, Angel, Charles Gunn, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Lafayette Reynolds, and a few others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: character studies (panfandom mix)

True Blood  


The Avengers (and Bourne Legacy)  


Leverage  


SGA  


Angel  


The X-Files  



End file.
